This invention relates to a process for producing a non-protein nitrogen (NPN) containing material useful as a feed supplement for cattle and sheep. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing urease-resistant glucosyl ureides and to the high assay product of the process.
It is now common to feed supplements to cattle and sheep. These supplements provide a source of nitrogen for meeting the protein needs of the animals. The most commonly used supplement is urea. When the urea enters the rumen of the animal, the enzyme urease acts on it to form ammonia. The microorganisms in the rumen then convert the ammonia into a form of protein which can be utilized by the animal.
There is a disadvantage in using urea in that it is converted to ammonia at a relatively rapid rate. If the dosage of urea is too large, the capacity of the microorganisms to convert the produced ammonia to protein is exceeded and the excess ammonia is either converted to urea and excreted by the animal or, if its concentration is high enough, it can be toxic.
Recent work has been directed toward developing "slow release" NPN compounds. The objective is to provide compounds which produce ammonia in the rumen at a reduced rate with which the microorganisms can cope.
One family of compounds, glucosyl ureides, is known to have the property of slow release of ammonia in the rumen of cattle or sheep. These compounds have the added advantage of providing the ammonia in association with an energy source (glucose), which promotes greater growth of the microflora in the rumen. A United States patent of interest in this connection issued to McNeff under No. 3677767. This patent teaches reacting molasses (which contains glucose and non-reducing sugars, such as fructose) with urea under acidic conditions to produce a liquid product containing glucosyl ureide. The product has been shown to be useful as a feed supplement for ruminant animals.
Other pertinent prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2612497, issued to Meijer; 3023205, issued to Steyermark; and 3020273, issued to Steadman.